When the Doves Cry
by Tigeresssa
Summary: There's a new villain loose in the city. And the only one who can help them is a teen with incredible power...and also a suspected criminal. Mostly a romance Rob/Star, BBRae and maybe Cy/OC... Story better than summary :D
1. Battle

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not have the honour of owning the Teen Titans...*sigh***

A/N: Okay, I have never done a teen titans fan fic so please review! I want to know if I got anything right or wrong :)

"Hello" - Normal talking  
"_Hello_" - My Character talking (you'll see why :) )  
'**Hello**' - Thoughts

* * *

I sat on the roof of a building in Jump City, watching my friend pace continuously. His spiky red hair blowing from the wind.

"_Have you come up with a plan yet?_" I asked boredly. He looked up. I sighed as I watched him about to form his latest attempt.

Poor Yuro...this has been the fifth attempt at getting the H.I.V.E.'s attention but apparantly a group of heroes keep stopping him before he actually gets to do anything bad.  
I never get involved because I'm not a baddie...but I'm Yuro's friend and even if I don't like what he is getting into...I'm going to support his descision to become a supervillain.

"D! I've got it this time!" Yuro shouted, a happy grin forming on his face. "Here's what we do..."

"_Wait! We?!_"  
____________

I groaned. We crouched in an alleyway and were about to set our plan in action. Although this time Yuro found a plan that may work. Now we were going to go our separate ways.

"_Yuro_," I began. He looked down at me. "_I think this time you may get noticed by the H.I.V.E., and I want to say thanks for sticking out the rough times with me_."

"Yeah! Me too."

"_Okay before we do this, remember the rules once you're a baddie. Number 1, No attacking me for no reason! Number 2, Don't get me involved in your evil plots. And number 3, if you ido/i happen to attack me, I'm allowed to attack with full force! Alright?_!" I told him.

His face went white with the last rule.

"Gotcha!" he said. "Okay ready? 1...2..."

I gave him a quick hug.  
"...3!"

I screamed as loudly as I could and began running out of the alley, acting as scared as I possibly could.  
Suddenly a dumpster flew out of the alley and into a building across the road.

Yuro appeared, in his monster-like form. When he was like that, he became huge, red and super strong. His eyes glowed unnaturally and had devil-like horns. All his senses were at their max. The people of Jump City fled screaming in terror. That was my cue to leave.  
I ran down the street away from the chaos.

_"Good-bye Yuro!"_ I whispered, knowing that he was able to hear me.

I ran a little further down the street when my eyes started to blur with tears. Suddenly I hit something...really hard...

* * *

(With the Titans)

Again! This guy just doesn't give up! This was about the fifth time the same guy was harrassing the city.

Robin was on his motorcycle, Cyborg was running, Beast Boy was a tiger running alongside and Star and Raven were flying up ahead. Hundreds of people were fleeing the scene. They stopped when they could see the villain ahead.

The huge, red demonic monster was throwing cars and whatever else he could get his hands on, at the citizens of Jump City.

Robin was about to give the command for the Titans to attack but suddenly a girl with long red hair ran straight into Cyborg. She fell to the pavement out cold. The Titans all bent down to the unconcious girl.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked her, gently patting her cheek. No response. The Titans all seemed at a loss at what to do. Sure they appear at the scene and they get rid of the criminal at hand, but they had never had to deal with an unconcsious citizen.

"Uh Guys? Bad guy still attacking the city!" said Beast Boy as a car went flying down the street past them.

"Cyborg, can you make sure the girl is alright?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded and picked up the unconscious girl.

"Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven, you guys keep him distracted while I see if I can find some sort of weakness."

The Titans nodded their understanding. "Titans, Go!"

* * *

Cyborg went to a nearby alleyway and set her down so she was sitting with her back against the wall. He did some basic checks like her pulse,  
and breathing patterns. All seemed okay. She was just knocked out.

He quickly got up to see if the Titans needed any help. They seemed to be doing alright. He turned back to the girl. Her red hair had fallen down, covering her face. He moved her hair behind her ear.

**"May as well try and wake her up,"** he thought.

"Hey? Are you alright?" he asked her. She gave a small groan before her eyes began to open. Cyborg noticed her eyes were a dark blue. But the most unusual thing, was the circle of white surrounded her pupils.

"Are you alright now?" he asked her gently. Her eyes snapped wide open as if she only just realised Cyborg was right in front of her.

She looked up at the teen hero now in front of her and nodded slowly. Cyborg expected her to freak out...most people did whenever they saw him.  
He began to walk out of the alley.

"Okay. I have to go. Stay here so tha-" he was stopped mid-sentence by the hand on his arm. He thought for a few seconds that her hand looked almost ridiculously small against the size of his arm. He looked back at her. She looked as though on the verge of tears.

"Look," Cyborg began. "I have to help my friends defeat the bad guy." She shook her head wildly. Suddenly, all the Titans flew past the alley.

Cyborg ran out to see if his friends were alright. What he didn't realise however, the girl ran out with him.

It appeared that the monster had thrown a T-Rex Beast Boy into all the other Titans.

"I found-a-weakness," Robin grunted as he attempted to pull himself out of the tangle of Titans. Beast Boy faced Cyborg.

"Cyborg? Uh Dude?!" he said pointed behind him.

The Titans turned their attention to the girl behind them. Robin walked past Cyborg and stood in front of the girl.

"Look, it's too dangerous to stay here now. Go find some shelter and stay there until it's all clear," Robin told the girl.

She bit her lip and nodded. The girl ran back to the alley and sat down, trying to fight back tears.

"Titans, Go!"

* * *

(D's POV)

I watched helplessly as the group of heroes ran towards Yuro. I had only just realised they were all pretty much my age! I watched as they attacked my friend. I began looking at their powers...

The guy who I decided was the leader, (and who had hair that seemed to perpetually stay spiky for someone in battle...) was throwing exploding discs at Yuro.

The other guy...'Cyborg' the strange green guy had called him, he was was made almost completely out of metal. He actually looked kinda cool that way. He was firing beams of white and blue energy at Yuro.

One girl who's skin looked like a self-tan gone wrong, was flying and was shooting bolts of green light out of her hands and eyes.

The other girl was darker, more severe. She was making things levitate and fly towards Yuro. She was doing quite well.

The green boy who apparantly could shapeshift into animals, he was more effective than the others. Currently he was in the form of a T-Rex, scratching and biting Yuro.

Although they were great I was caught in between fearing for my friend, and worrying for the sake of the Titans.

I knew that although Yuro had the ability to heal quickly, I partly did not want his dreams so crushed.

Then I thought about the Titans, they were just trying to help their city but as far as I knew, they couldn't heal quite so as fast as Yuro. Also, Yuro still had a portion of my powers that I'd given him...which in the Titans case...was not a good thing.

Then I watched as the green guy fell, seemingly unconscious.

and in human form...

then all I could see was Yuro's hand where I'd stored my power begin to glow...right above the green Titan.

"**Oh GOD!**" I thought as watched my power become a potential murderer.

None of the Titans were able to get to him fast enough.

Not really thinking, I jumped on the leader's motorcycle and sped right towards the fallen Titan. Yuro's hand grew brighter, he seemed unaware that I was headed right for the target.

Before Yuro could attack, I leaned down as far as I dared and picked up the green Titan by the collar...still driving the cycle.

Yuro's-I mean- my power shot out of Yuro's hand, narrowly missed the cycle.

I slung the Titan across the seat behind me and drove behind a large dumpster.

I pulled the Titan off the bike and began trying to get him conscious again. I mean, he was the best one for fighting Yuro, I knew that much.

Although I was practically in tears, I grabbed the front of the Titan's uniform and began shaking him.

I'd never seen Yuro looking so filled with rage...I just wanted Yuro to stop his fighting.  
**  
'Wake up! This is-no time-for naps! Your friends-need-your-help!'** I thought wildly. The Titan's eyes began to flutter open.

"DuuuuUUUUuuuUuuuuuuUUuuuDe!" he shouted. I sighed in relief. It was much quicker to get him conscious again than I'd expecteed. I let him go.

The Titan looked around him. "Where am I?"

I pointed in the direction where the rest of the heroes were.

"Uh? Thanks!" he said before running off in the form of a T-Rex.

Then I saw something in the reflection of the motorcycle mirror.

A girl with pink hair and witch-like clothing. She certainly looked evil... I pretended I hadn't seen her reflection and continued to watch the battle.

I guessed after so many fights, Yuro had worked out how to defend himself against each teen...because he seemed pretty resistant from all their attacks...or maybe he was using the last of my power...

"Hey!" called the pink-haired girl. I realised she was talking to Yuro. The sounds of the fight died down and they all turned to face the girl.

"Jinx!" shouted the leader of the Titans. "What do you want?"

"New guy!" the girl named Jinx called to Yuro, ignoring the leader. "The H.I.V.E. would like you to join us! Come on if you wanna join!"

I flinched at the name H.I.V.E.

Yuro, using his super-strength, jumped out of the fight and in front of Jinx.

"I will accept your offer," he said somberly. I could tell he was jittery with excitement. He turned his head towards me.  
_'Thanks D!'_ he said to me, bursting with joy.

And quite honestly...I'd never felt him so happy...

As they began to head off, the Titans began to charge at the two villains.

The fight was over and Yuro had gotten what he wanted. It was over. They were not going to ruin this for Yuro.

I shot out my power, creating a wall of white light, blocking the Titans from stopping Yuro. The titans all attacked the wall, in hopes of breaking it down. I watched as the two villains disappeared. Once they were out of range, I removed the wall.

The all too familiar sense of fatigue settled in. I had accidentally exerted myself again. Yuro would not have been happy about this.

Something was blocking the sun. I looked up into the faces of the Titans. They all had the same disapproving expression. My vision started to get blurry and my body was starting to go numb.

"We need to talk," growled the leader. I swayed uncertainly.

I managed to nod before I fell into unconsciousness...again...

* * *

Please review! It would be great if you would :) I don't mind if you think it sucks or whatever! JUST REVIEW!!! :D


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not have the honour of owning the Teen Titans...*sigh***

A/N: Chapter two! I'm not sure if this chapter works...but please feel free to let me know!

"Hello" - Normal talking  
"_Hello_" - My Character talking (you'll see why :) )  
'**Hello**' - Thoughts

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)  
The girl had been unconscious for a day now, lying in our medical ward.

None of us could work out what had happened but we all knew she was the one who created a wall between us and the bad guys.

Now not only did she intervene in a criminal take-down, but now she was the reason that the H.I.V.E. had a new member.

I checked her heart rate and IV drip.

Raven had tried to search the girl's mind but she said that all she could see was the same kind of white as the wall she had created.

She was unnaturally still, except for the barely visible rise and fall of her breathing. As I looked more carefully, I realised her face looked almost sad.

Robin entered the room. "Anything?" he asked me.

"Nope. She's doing the same as she was two minutes ago Rob," I replied. He huffed.

"She's the only one who can give us information about this new villain," Robin said before leaving the room.

Almost as if sensing that Robin had left the room. The girl began to stir. She blinked her eyes a few times. Then she looked around her in fear.

She sat up and backed up against the back of the bed. **Where on earth had this girl come from?** I thought. She looked completely petrified and the heart-rate monitor was going crazy.

She hadn't seen me yet, still panicking.

"Hey," I said gently. Startled she shot her hands out in front of her. Nothing happened.

I raised an eyebrow. She looked at ther hands as if confused that they had gone in front of her in the first place.

She did it again. When nothing happened, she stared at her hands intently.

Then her face twisted into that of deep sadness and annoyance for a few seconds. She then shook her head as if to wipe her thoughts away and looked at me.

"So you finally decided to wake up!" I said cheerfully. She looked at me.

I expected her to be shocked or staring at me like I was inhuman like everyone else had done before. What I didn't expect her to do was smile brightly and act as if this is completely normal.

She nodded. "You've been out for a day. Now we just want to ask some questions then you're pretty much free to go," I said.

Sure it was a white lie. If she was a villain's accomplice, she would probably end up in jail, but I was pretty sure Robin would let her off for saving Beast Boy.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes with a slight frown.

She opened them again smiling. The smile was infectious, I couldn't help but smile aswell.

"I'm going to get the others," I said before walking out of the room towards the common room. All eyes turned on me.

Beast Boy spoke up. "Uh? Dude...Why are you smiling like that?"

* * *

(D's POV)

As soon as Cyborg had left. Loneliness enveloped me...as melodramatic as it sounded...I was drowning in sadness.

I was never going to see Yuro again...scratch that...I was never going to see _my_ Yuro again.

The leader wanted to talk to me. So I guessed leaving for San Fransisco was slightly out of the question.

What was I going to do? I was going to tell the truth! But was I going to completely sell out Yuro?

It depends on the situation, I decided. Then again 'telling' them is a part of the problem. The light I had stored in my hand had vanished after creating that stupid wall. I was most likely going to be arrested for doing that yesterday.

Oh well!

Before anyone came in I began plaiting my absurdly long hair. I would have had it cut but I couldn't afford to go to the hairdressers...

and I was not going to risk cutting it myself...I felt stiff and drowsy.

But I guess that was to be expected. I looked at the room I was in.

Man...either these guys were rich, or they had millions of sponsors!

Suddenly the Titans entered the room. None of them...except maybe Cyborg...looked very welcoming... I sighed.

Although first I needed to gather up more energy which the Titans had not left me enough time to do.

Before the leader began to speak I held up a finger to tell him to wait a minute. He frowned.

Ignoring his short temper, I took a deep breath and began collecting light from inside the room.

Not all of it, just enough to be able to communicate. Unfortunately, gathering enough power for communication took a little while and made me look like a complete imbecile.

Finally after about three minutes I spoke to them.

Except I could only speak to them from the mind.

"_What do you want to know?"_ I asked. They looked taken aback. I nodded. "_Look I know this is strange, but turns out I'm mute and this is the only way I can communicate with you. Also it is to your advantage since I am sending you my thoughts, you also know what my actual intentions are. So effectively, I can't lie to you_." I said to them.

Or rather-I thought to them.

The leader was the first to snap out of his staring.

"Firstly, why did you help the H.I.V.E. get away?" asked the leader. I looked at my hands.

"_Because...well...I didn't want you guys to get in the way of his happiness.._." I started.

Most of them looked at me as if I was insane...maybe I was.

"What?!" cried the little green Titan.

"_Please don't think badly of me. The red guy_-"

"The bad guy," corrected the leader. I clenched my hands. It was still hard to accept that Yuro was bad.

_"-yes...him. His name is Yuro. He was like my older brother. We both travelled everywhere together, protecting each other and helping one another. _

_But when we encountered Jump City, Yuro and I ran into a H.I.V.E. operation. Yuro wanted to join them so he did all those things to catch their attention. _

_Although while this was happening, I didn't want him to leave. But I couldn't say it outright. _

_I only helped in the last attempt because all I had to do was act like I was terrified. That was all. _

_When the girl named Jinx arrived from H.I.V.E., I could sense the joy in Yuro. It was something I had never felt in him before. I created the wall because I didn't want anyone to take that joy from him.._."

The heroes were all silent. I didn't dare look at their faces.

The leader spoke up, "You said that he was like a brother. Would that mean he would come back for you?"

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. Because he wouldn't...and I knew all too well.

"_No. We made an agreement not to have anything to do with each other_," I managed to force out.

"That will be all for now," said the leader.

The heroes left me in the room. Well, all except Cyborg.

I started my deep breathing excersize, something Yuro had taught me to do. It helped me sort out my emotions for the time being. And if my emotions weren't in check, well...let's just say, weird things happened.

Their interrogation had been surprisingly fast.

"Don't worry about them," Cyborg reassured. He placed a tray of food by my bed. I began eating ravenously. Ever since Yuro had begun his attention-seeking fiascoes, I had eaten properly because I was too busy worrying about his well-being. Something suddenly occured to me.

"_I don't mean to be rude but...I don't actually know anyone's name...except yours_," I said, a light blush forming. Why hadn't I asked this earlier!

He started laughing, which surprisingly made me feel a lot better.

"The guy asking all the questions is Robin. He's team leader."

"_I figured!"_ I said smiling.

"The girl with the cape is Raven. The little green dude is Beast Boy and the girl with the purple outfit is Starfire."

"_Thanks! I'm Dove_," I said.

* * *

(With the Titans)

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beastboy all sat on the couch in the common room.

None of them could work out what to do with the girl.

She had answered their questions truthfully (They had secretly attached a lie detector to her while she was unconcious even though it turned out they didn't need one anyways) and showed no sign that she would do anything wrong purposely but she had also helped two criminals escape.

"Robin," said Starfire. "She has cooperated most nicely, saved friend Beast Boy and she is clearly saddened by the losing of her friend."

"But she also broke the law," said Raven.

"She _could_ help us fight Yuro by telling us stuff like his weaknesses," pointed out Beast Boy.

"But how far would she go?" asked Robin. "He was almost like family to her. I don't think she'd turn his back on him so easily. Plus I think we should probably know more about her powers before we let her go."

Raven nodded slowly.

"We would be prepared if she decided to turn against us," she pointed out. They were all thinking the same thing. **Terra.**  
Cyborg entered the room.

"She's asleep now," he simply said before sitting down on the couch aswell.

"Cyborg, did you find anything else out about the girl?" asked Robin.

"Only her name," he replied.

"What is the girl's name?" asked Starfire.

"Dove."

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

The plan was simple.

Dove would stay with us for a few days so that we could monitor her behaviour and find out how strong her powers were.

We would also be able to see if Yuro was going to come back for her, though from her expression in the medical ward, I doubted it.

Star was busy fixing up a room for our new guest. I was busy disconnecting Dove from the IV, heart monitor and the lie detector.

"_Thanks Cyborg_," she said smiling that infectious smile.

Robin was in the room aswell. I could see the edges of his mouth twitching as if wanting to smile too. I laughed inwardly at his expression.

"Listen, Dove," began Robin. I knew where this was headed. He was going to make it sound like an invitation rather than a detainment.

"We know that you don't have anywhere to go so we were thinking that it would be nice if you stayed with us for a while until you get back on your feet."

Dove rubbed her wrist where the IV was. "_I guess so. It would be better than to have to hitch-hike again_," she said.

"Great!" I said. I smiled (Who knows why?)

Starfire burst into the room, obviously coming back from preparing the room and assuming Dove accepted the offer. "Wonderful! Come Dove!" she squealed, grabbing Dove's wrist and running out the door.

I stifled another laugh at Dove's stunned expression.

Robin walked to the bed where Dove was. There was something on the ground.

He picked up a battered wallet which had apparantly fallen out of her pocket while Star had dragged her out of the room. He looked through the wallet.

There wasn't anything in it except a dollar and a tag which read:

_'Dove': Experiment #247  
H.I.V.E. Academy Property_

* * *

Please review! It would be great if you would :) I don't mind if you think it sucks or whatever! JUST REVIEW!!! :D


	3. Tours, Dinner and more questions

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not have the honour of owning the Teen Titans...*sigh***

A/N: Chapter three!

"Hello" - Normal talking  
"_Hello_" - My Character talking  
'**Hello**' - Thoughts

* * *

(Dove's POV)

I don't think I'd ever even seen a room this big. Although I had to admit. Starfire knew how to set up a room.

She had told me several times that she had set up the room herself.

It had a double bed with white covers and hundreds of pillows. There was a white wardrobe on one side of the room and a couch on the other. One of the walls was just a huge window which overlooked the sea. There was a vase in the corner filled with yellow flowers.

The room was simple but I liked it that way. Starfire's eyes were huge, watching my expression.

_"Wow! Thanks a heap Starfire!" _I said before being pulled into a hug. I realised there were no blinds on the window at all...that was going to be a bit of a problem...I'll deal with it later.  
_  
"Hey Starfire? Could you show me around so that I don't get lost?"_

"Of course!" she said. Before I knew it, she flew all the way to another room...carrying me with her.

She set me down and presented the room before me. I began frantically trying to flatten my hair.

"Dove this is the common room! This where we eat the breakfast, lunch and dinner. It is also where friends Beast Boy, Cyborg and sometimes even Robin play the games of videos. We also watch the TV here as well!" I was standing in the biggest room I'd honestly seen in my whole life.

Raven was reading on a red couch in the middle of the room, overlooking the sea and city. Without thinking, I walked up to the giant window.

"Is it not the most glorious sight you have seen?" Starfire asked, hovering behind me.

I nodded. I then felt myself being yanked back towards the hall.

"Come Dove! There is much to show you!" Starfire said excitedly.

For a breif moment I wondered if this was what it was like to have a little sister...despite her being much taller and stronger than me. I iwas/i considerably short now that I thought about it. I was only a pinkie's length taller than Beast Boy.

Starfire showed me the training grounds, where the Titan's rooms were, the bathrooms, the trophy room, the garage, the roof and the basement.

"Starfire! Check this out!" called Beast Boy. She was about to leave when she stopped and looked at me.

"Do mind if I do the checking out with Beast Boy?" she asked.

_"Don't worry about it Starfire!"_ I said with a smile.

"But you could-"

"_I was going to have a wander around myself. Go!_" I told her. She hugged me...again.

"Thank-you friend Dove!" she said before zooming off.

After wandering around the place I decided to see the view from the roof. The sun was about to set. I went and sat on the edge of the building,  
which I then found out was in the shape of a T. I breathed in the sea-air and watched the sun setting. I was finally able to relax a little.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

I found Dove on the roof. She turned around and smiled at me. I managed to keep a stern face.

I had managed to convince Robin that I was the best one to talk to Dove about the H.I.V.E. tag. Because let's face it...Robin could scare the crap outta anyone.

"_It's amazing up here! You are all so lucky!"_ she thought. I held out the tag from her wallet.

Her face went white.

"We found this by your bed," I said quietly.

"_I don't know_," she replied quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know, Dove?! Your name is on it right next to the H.I.V.E.'s!" I yelled.

_"I don't know because I don't remember!"_ she shouted back. I could see tears beginning to form. I suddenly felt really guilty and I wanted to to everything I could to make the tears go away. I quickly shook off the feeling and remembered I was supposed to be interrogating her.

"You lost your memory! How are we even supposed to know?! We hardly even know you and you're asking us to trust you, even when things like this come up!"

"_Cyborg_," she almost growled. I went silent. I wanted to trust Dove. I really did. She seemed like the kind of girl who you'd imagine to be best friends with everyone and brought home-made meals whenever anyone was sick.

But if criminal evidence kept popping out, we wouldn't be able to put it aside...  
We'd have no choice but to arrest her.

"_I don't know how you got that Cyborg, but I assure you I have no memory of that tag. I woke up little over three years ago to find myself in an alleyway. I was wearing a grey suit with that tag on it. I woke up and I had nothing, no money, no family, no voice. I assumed my name was 'Dove' but that might have been the name of the experiment. Yuro found me shortly after,_" she explained. I beleived her but I didn't tell her so.

"If what you say is true Dove. Do you realise now that H.I.V.E. has Yuro, they could find you again?" I told her. I admit. I cracked. Being heartless is really hard! She nodded slowly.

"_That's one of the reasons why I didn't tell Yuro I didn't want him to go there. He didn't know about the tag. But the bigger question is,  
Did I escape, or was I discarded_?" she asked.

* * *

(Dove's POV)

Cyborg let me go on a warning. Soon after that fiasco, dinner was served. It was delicious! Although I soon realised that Beast Boy avoided all the meat.

We talked about things from battles to favourite pizza toppings. They even told me of some of their more comical battles, apparantly one of them involving Raven being turned into a rabbit. I was having fun and so were they.

During the rest of the night, I had established friendly terms with the Titans, even Raven and Robin.

After dinner, Beast Boy and Cyborg played a game called _'AutoRacers 3000'_. I watched their intense faces as they played. Beast Boy won the round. Yuro once found a PlayStation in a garbage bin and it still worked. We had heaps of fun with it...until...you know, it crashed two days later.

"Oh yeah! In your face Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouted.

_"Can I have a go?"_ I asked. They both gaped at me.

"You. Want to play. AutoRacers?" asked Beast Boy. I nodded.

_Silence._

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing!" said Cyborg.

"It's just no other chick has ever wanted to play _any_ video game with us!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg handed me his remote and outlined the basic instructions. Man the game was addictive. We played for hours, rotating remotes and eating whatever was left in the fridge. My arm began to cramp in the middle of a race.

"_Ow!"_ I muttered.

"You'll sleep it off! Probably playing too much AutoRacers!" said Cyborg. I blinked a few times. I hadn't realised I'd sent the thought 'Ow!' ...But apparantly I did.

"We should probably go to bed anyways!" said Beast Boy.

I knew my arm was not cramping from playing video games. It was because my power was in its form for too long.  
____________________

The problem is, during the day, I stored light in a compact form somewhere on my skin. At night, that light spreads over my whole body then I have to shrink it again in the morning. With each day, I stored a little more light which meant I glowed a whole heap more at night.

Well...tonight wouldn't be a problem, seeing as I used all the light I'd stored to create that wall for Yuro. So I would only have a faint glow.

Then instead of having to wait for ages trying to collect enough light to convert to power, I had plenty of it stored somewhere on me. If I nearly used all of the light at once, I black out and my body pretty much goes on autopilot, gathering just enough light to keep me alive. Yes...that is the flaw in my powers.

Use all the light, I die.

But I didn't die when I made the wall...because I didn't use all of it. That is also why I needed to get blinds for my windows otherwise people are going to start wondering why there is a star in the Titan Tower!

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter's really short again...

Please review! It would be great if you would :) I don't mind if you think it sucks or whatever! JUST REVIEW!!! :D


	4. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not have the honour of owning the Teen Titans...*sigh***

A/N: Chapter 4! And a HUUUUUGE thanks to: NarutoFallenAngel123, I3Titans, Noobular and my Anonymous friend!!!

"Hello" - Normal talking  
"_Hello_" - My Character talking  
'**Hello**' - Thoughts

* * *

(Raven's POV)

**'It's five AM...why am I awake at five AM? Oh well.'**

I looked in the mirror next to my wardrobe. My hair was a wild cloud of dark blue. I'd rather join my father in his quest for world domination than let Beast Boy or Cyborg _ever_ see my hair like this...

I secretly made my way out of my room and headed to the bathroom, making sure I didn't wake up Beast Boy or Cyborg, otherwise I may as well begin to pack my bags and head for Azar.

Once in the bathroom, I quickly turned on Starfire's hair straightener and made my hair look mildly respectable again.

Great...I was definitely too awake now to go back to bed. Early morning meditation, that's what I can do.

As I got closer to the common room, I could smell something cooking. It smelt really good. But who would be cooking at this hour? As the doors opened, I found Dove frying some eggs and bacon.

She looked at me smiling.

"_Wow you're an early riser Raven!_" she said cheerily. It always felt uncomfortable with her speaking to me through the mind. Although, I had to admit, I was curious. Although Cyborg had cooked eggs and bacon before, they had never smelt this good.

"Since when were you up?" I asked her.

"_About an hour ago. I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to eat. You want some_?" she said pointing to the pan of frying bacon. I couldn't help myself, but I wanted to see if the food tasted as good as it smelt. This was so unlike me. I nodded and poured myself a cup of tea.

Soon a plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of me. I tasted them. This girl knew how to cook.

"How did you learn how to cook?" I asked.

"_Uh-well, when Yuro and I were travelling, I read a cookbook in a bookstore and I remembered a few of the cooking tips from that_," she said rather hurriedly.

I nodded and quickly swallowed the rest of the food before it cooled.

After a few minutes of silence, Dove asked me, "_Um-Raven. I'm sure by now Cyborg has told you that I have lost my memory and I think he thinks I'm lying. It sounds silly but...I heard some rumours that you were able to enter other people's minds...Would you be able to check if my memory is really there_?"

Wonderful. How was I supposed to tell her I already tried to enter her mind before and couldn't see anything? '**Calm down Raven**. **Shrug it off'**.

"It's much more complicated than that. I can't always do it. I can only do a mind transfer when I am at maximum strength," I lied.

I remember when I tried to earlier. It was like her mind was made up of white energy...the complete opposite of my powers. Only stronger.

Which was why it was so uncomfortable when she spoke -or thought- to me.

She shrugged and resumed her cheery expression before returning to her cooking. I finished my plate.

"Thanks for the breakfast," I said before going to meditate in front of the window.

* * *

(Dove's POV)

Although I can't lie when I communicate to anyone, telling _white_ lies work.

In truth I had made a copy of a cookbook out of my power and I could make it shrink and sink into my skin. I think that would be considered theft or piracy though.

When the rest of the Titans began to start waking up, I made more bacon and eggs (and a side of cooked mushrooms and tofu for Beast Boy).

I was amazed at how quickly breakfast disappeared. They were all asking for seconds...to which I obliged them but when it came down to the last two eggs...Starfire and Raven had to restrain Cyborg and Robin from fighting over the plate of food.

I was silently beaming with joy that my cooking skills were so appreciated.

Then I called out for Robin.

"_Hey. Am I allowed to use some of the training grounds Starfire showed me?_" I asked him.

"Sure. Cyborg and Starfire were just about to go anyways," he told me. At that moment, Starfire and Cyborg stood up. I quickly shoved all the dishes in the sink ...vowing to clean those later.  
__________________________________

Training was ... interesting.

Cyborg and Starfire took me to the outdoors training ground.

This training however involved obstacles that well...could potentially kill me. It was packed full of lasers, swinging spiky things, pillars of rock that came out of the ground and other death-bearing instruments.

"_Uh...is there a safer training grounds? You know, one where my iminent death doesn't pose a threat_?!" I practically shouted my thoughts.

"We just want to make sure you can take care of yourself in case anyone like H.I.V.E. or Yuro attacks," Cyborg explained.

"I'm sure you will kick the ass friend Dove!" cheered Starfire. I turned to face the obstacle course of doom.

I was immediately glad I'd stored extra light while cooking. I took a deep breath. I felt a large metal hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Just concentrate on what you're doing okay?" he told me. He patted my shoulder encouragingly. For some strange reason, I did feel a lot better.

I took two deep breaths, first up were the motion-sensor lasers. Suddenly I had an idea.

Well it was more of a random thought that popped into my head a few minutes earlier. I quickly used a small bit of light for a sword and a little more light for a circular sheild sort of thing.

...

Admittedly, I'd watched the movie Troy while waiting for Yuro recently.

There was a traffic light sort of thing near the starting line...

**Lords above...someone save me!!!  
**

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

I walked back to the controls booth and started up the course. I took a quick glance at Dove. She had a sword looking object in one hand and a shield in the other.

Although I was suprised, It was actually a good plan.

I turned the lights green.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter's really short again...

Again a huge thanks to my reviewers out there!

Please review! It would be great if you would :) I don't mind if you think it sucks or whatever! JUST REVIEW!!! :D


	5. Training, Trouble and an Enemy

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not have the honour of owning the Teen Titans...*sigh***

A/N: Chapter 5!

"Hello" - Normal talking  
"_Hello_" - My Character talking  
'**Hello**' - Thoughts

* * *

(Dove's POV)

I ran forward into my iminent peril...where I then realised...my conscious actually did talk to me...and I to it.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as soon as I had crossed the starting line.

**'Hey Dove! Long time no see!'**

**'Now is not the time! Stupid Conscious!'**

**'OI! I'm here to help so deal with it!'  
****  
'How are _you_ going to help me?'**

**'Just watch...'  
**  
Everything sped up again. The motion-sensor-lasers all pointed intoone direction...mine.

**'SHEILD!'** Screamed my Conscious. Surprisingly I obeyed. I kept running, sheild poised in front of me. I could see the lasers rebounding off the sheild I had made.

**'JUMP!' **Conscious shouted. I leapt as far forward in the air as I could...then realised my Conscious was trying to tell me something in mid-air...even though laser beams - correction - _deadly_ laser-beams were just at my heels.

**'-disc to hover!'**

**'What?! UGH! Too late!' **I felt a laser brush past my cheek, warming it up for a fraction of a second.

I landed on both feet and ran to the left, where a surprise laser was positioned.

**'Create a gun and SHOOT IT!!' **

I did so and was astonished that I had actually managed to hit the laser, which exploded rather nicely too...

Next up I saw what looked like massive bear traps...the metal clampy things...

**'Now what genius?'** I yelled frantically at my Conscious.

**'Put a bit of your power into your feet so you can run faster!'** I blinked...Conscious was goooood!

Everything was suddenly burring...no...I was going faster... I heard the giant metal clamps slam shut inches behind me as I ran straight through them. I gave a small laugh.

I was actually enjoying the challenge...you know...despite the probable death concept to it all...

Ahead I could see robots and...more lasers...

**'Time to go Troy on these bad boys!'** smirked my Conscious.

I created a sword like object in each hand and began hacking my way through the course. And as though by miracle, not a single laser even grazed me.

I watched as the robots crackled with electricity as I cut through their circuits. Just as I was about to slice through another, the robots froze and all lasers stopped. Suddenly red warning lights came out of the ground.

I reached out with my mind to Cyborg and Starfire, "_What's happening?_"

Cyborg looked at me with a very serious expression.

"There's trouble."

* * *

I sat on the couch in the common room for goodness knows how long...or more like huddled with my knees close to my chest. I stared out towards the sea and the midday sun.

Was Yuro already out there wreaking havoc while I was sitting here waiting? It was very likely...

Did he know I was staying with his present enemies? Of course not!

Were the Titans fighting with him now? It was possible...

Had Yuro kept all of his promises? As far as I knew...

Was he happy with his new life? I would never know...

I had repeated this conversation with myself for the hundredth time. I could only wait for the Titans to come back.

What if it was Yuro? What if he was asking the Titans about me? What if he got caught by the Titans? What if he wasn't happy? What if he'd told H.I.V.E. about me?

Would they come back for me?

(Flashback)

_'There's trouble,' said Cyborg seriously. His robotic eye flashing red. The jewel on starfire's uniform was blinking as well. The swords of light in my hands suddenly disappeared._

'Who is it?' _I asked them. _

_'Usually, we do not find out who the villain is until we reach the scenery of the crime,' said Starfire._

_'Maybe you should sit this one out Dove,' offered Cyborg. I was about to protest but then Cyborg came up to me. 'Listen Dove. We don't even know if it is Yuro. If it was, would you be able to attack him?'_

_I could only stand there and blink. He was right. If it did turn out to be Yuro...There would be no way I would be able to hurt him. I may even try and stop the Titans from arresting him._

_I shook my head in response. Cyborg put his hands on my shoulders._

_'Go upstairs and relax. We'll tell you everything that happens, okay?' _

_I nodded and ran into the tower._

_(End Flashback)_

So here I was...waiting. I suddenly shook my head violently. No! I was not going to mope around here! Besides...the Titans had faced countless villains and local criminals... what was the chance it was just one guy?!

Suddenly, with this realisation, I felt happier. I skipped to one of the training rooms not too far from the common room. The floor was completely padded. I sighed. Why hadn't Starfire and Cyborg let me train here?

After a few warm up excersizes, I did a cartwheel. It felt so natural... like I had being doing it since forever. I did a whole heap of other gymastics floor routines I didn't even know I could do.

Suddenly I imagined a smaller looking me in a pink leotard...she was smiling. She did a handstand and then fell into a forwards roll. She did a few flips and then did a gymnastics bow.

A woman with similar red hair came forward and hugged the girl. The woman seemed familiar yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

I froze mid cartwheel...then wondered how I could even do that...What was my mind trying to tell me?

I finished the cartwheel and decided I'd had enough of training for one day. Instead I made my way to the roof. I lay down on the warm roof of the T-Tower and watched the clouds. I spent what felt like hours picking out shapes in the clouds and wondering what it would be like to fly...

"Yo Dove!" shouted Cyborg from inside the tower. I shot up to my feet. They were back!

I shot like a bullet into the common room... and accidentally ran into Robin...

"Ow," groaned Robin beneath me.

'_Oh sorry! Seems running into people is a problem of mine! Sorry!_' I apologised whilst quickly getting off the crushed Titan and helping him up.

"Don't worry about it...I've suffered worse," mumbled Robin.

Once all was well again I asked, '_So...who was it?'_

The Titans all exchanged glances.

'_Not Yuro was it?!_' I asked panickedly. They shook their heads. I frowned. If it wasn't Yuro...why did they all look so glum?

"Listen Dove," began Raven. "Apparantly you have bigger problems than Yuro."

I raised an eyebrow. How could there be anyone else? I don't think I have made any recent enemies...

_'What do you mean?_' I asked.

* * *

A/N: Mwa ha ha ha! Who is it?!?!

Again a huge thanks to my reviewers out there!

Please review! It would be great if you would :) I don't mind if you think it sucks or whatever! JUST REVIEW!!! :D


End file.
